


History Repeats

by ElenaDamonForever81



Category: Bones (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaDamonForever81/pseuds/ElenaDamonForever81
Summary: A new generation of Booth and Brennan, with an Hawaii Five-0 twist!
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan, Steve McGarrett/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	History Repeats

HAWAII FIVE-0 HEADQUARTERS

"You are a total animal!" Danny practically screams at Steve as they enter the office, Chin and I were standing at the media table and we turned to see what the ruckus was about. 

"What happened this time?" I asked, rolling my eyes as Danny stood in the middle of headquarters flailing his arms around. Steve just stood beside him with a blank expression on his face and his arms crossed. 

"What happened this time?! What happened this time was that Steve, and all his infinite wisdom, tried to teach my little girl how to throw knives!"

"What's the problem?" I asked looking at him.

"What's the problem?! Were you raised by wolves? The knife throwing part is the problem!" Danny looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Learning to throw a knife is a very important survival skill. It could save her life one day." I pointed out making Steve smile and say, "Thank you for backing me up, Aurora." 

"'Learning to throw a knife is a very important survival skill'? Okay, you weren't raised by wolves, you were obviously raised by assassins!" Danny said as he shook his head and moved towards his office. I rolled my eyes and looked at Steve, who had a bemused smile on his face. Chin was standing there smirking before he moved towards his own office. 

Before Steve could say anything to me, his phone began to ring, it was the Governor. "McGarrett... Yes sir... Right away... Thank you, sir... Goodbye." Steve hung up the phone and called out, "we have a case." This made Danny and Chin return from their offices, Danny still stewing from Steve trying to show Grace survival tips. "There was three sets of skeletal remains found in a building downtown. Chin, you and Danny go talk to the building manager and the owner while Aurora and I go to the crime scene." Usually Chin and I work together while Steve and Danny work together, but with Danny looking like he was going to lecture from now until Grace finishes college, I understand why Steve decided to switch teams today. 

We all walked to our respective vehicles, Danny made a comment about finally being able to drive his own car as he and Chin climbed in and he turned to Steve and I as he walked to my Dodge Charger, waiting to see a fight. 

"Steve, is it okay if I drive?" I asked as I reached for my keys. Steve looked at me and said, "Sure, it's your car." This caused Chin to stiffle a laugh and Danny to whine. "Oh, so SuperSEALs favorite gets to drive her own vehicle." With that said, we all pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards our perspective locations. 

CRIME SCENE

Junior, Lou and Max were already at the crime scene when Steve and I arrived. After a few minutes of inspecting the crime scene, Max told us that he would have to call in someone else to look at the bodies. 

"What if I call my mom to come? She's the world's leading forensic anthropologist." I asked, all the men turned to me. 

"Who is your mother?" Max asked, intrigued.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Hold on, hold on. Your mother is Dr. Temperance Brennan? THE Temperance Brennan? My favorite author Temperance Brennan?" Grover asked as he stared at me with a crooked eyebrow and his mouth open. 

"That's her." I said.

"Call her, Aurora. See if she can fly here." Steve said as he and I walked back to the vehicle. I threw him the keys as I dialed my mom's number and got into the passenger seat. She picked up on the third ring. 

"Hey mom, it's Aurora... I'm doing great mom... I have a new case, three skeletal remains were found and I was wondering if you could fly to Hawaii and help with the case... Really, okay, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon... Bye Mom, I love you." I ended the call and turned to Steve, who was glancing at me. "She said that her and my dad would be here tomorrow."

"Your dad a forensic anthropologist too?" Steve asked and I laughed. 

"No, my dad is the Director of the FBI. But, he doesn't like mom to travel by herself because she tends to get into trouble."

"So that's where you get it from." Steve said jokingly. 

"Actually, I get if from both of my parents." I replied completely serious. 

Fifteen minutes later, we were back at the office and meeting with rest of the team. Grover had informed everyone that my mom was THE Temperance Brennan and Danny was hysterical because apparently she is his favorite author too. 

____________________________________________________________

SAME TIME WASHINGTON, DC

Dr. Temperance Brennan was sitting at the Diner with her husband of 27 years, Seeley Booth as well as her best friend Angela Montenegro and husband Dr. Jack Hodgins. Sweets and Aubrey were sitting beside Booth and they were all talking about how dull it had been lately when Brennan's phone rang. 

"Dr. Brennan... Aurora! It's so good to hear from you! How have you been?... Really, a case?... Wow sounds interesting, your dad and I will be there tomorrow afternoon... great, see you then... I love you too." She hung up and looked at Booth, Sweets, Angela and Hodgins. "That was Aurora, apparently she just caught a case with three skeletal remains."

"She needs our help?" Hodgins asked as he took a bit of his sandwich. 

"Yes, so Booth I'm going to book us a flight." Brennan said as she began looking at airline tickets. 

"Book me a seat too, Dr. Brennan." Sweets said as he pulled out his credit card and handed it to her. 

"Me too." Aubrey said as he reached for his as well. 

"That won't be necessary, Sweets, Aubrey." Brennan said as she refused to accept his card and paid for four first-class tickets to Hawaii for them.

HONOLULU INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT--- THE NEXT AFTERNOON

I was standing at the gate waiting for my mom and dad to disembark. Steve was standing with me, apparently we were going to be partners for the rest of this case. Steve and I had a long conversation last night after we left work about our families. 

FLASHBACK

"So, why didn't you tell me that your mother was a famous author and your dad was the FBI Director?" Steve asked as we entered his home with dinner for tonight. After the crime scene, we had returned to the office and I was ambushed with a million questions about my mom. Steve asked me if I wanted to get takeout with him after work and I had said yes because him wanting to spend time with me was something that was rare. 

"I don't know. It never really came up." I said as I sat down on the couch and began to open boxes. 

"How long has your dad been with the FBI?" 

"About 33 years, before that he was a Army Ranger Sniper." 

"Really? So I guess the able doesn't fall far from the tree." He said as he looked at me, knowing about my time in the military. 

"Guess not." I smiled. 

"How did your parents meet?" He asked as he sat down beside me.

"My dad had a cold case he couldn't solve so he went to my mom and she helped with the case, then they didn't see each other for a year until he had another case that he needed her help with. They became partners and six years later, they became more and the rest is history." I said, giving him the cliff notes version. 

"Six years?"

"Yeah, they kept fighting their feeling for one another. I guess you can only fight for so long." I said, turning to look at him. He nodded but didn't say anything more. We ate in silence and then I left for home. 

END FLASHBACK

Now, we are sitting and waiting. All of a sudden I see my mom, dad, Uncle Sweets and Uncle Aubrey. They were looking around until dad saw me and smiled. Everyone walked towards me and Steve.

"I'm so happy to see you guys!" I said as I pulled them into hugs. 

"I hope you don't mind that we tagged along." Uncle Sweets said as I went to hug him and Uncle Aubrey. 

"Are you kidding? The more, the merrier." I pulled away and walked back beside Steve, who was just watching the scene unfold. "Mom, dad, Uncle Sweets, Uncle Aubrey, this is my boss and partner for this case, Commander Steve McGarrett." I introduced and Steve stuck out his hand to shake theirs. 

"It's nice to meet you all. I think it's time to go back to the office so we can get this case rolling." Everyone agreed and we all walked to my SUV, boy am I glad that I drove that this morning. 

FIVE-0 HEADQUARTERS

As Steve and I entered headquarters with my parents and Uncle's, I warned them about the team, "So several of the people on our team read your books mom, so they may be star struck when they see you." Mom nodded and we walked through the doors into the brief room. 

Everyone was standing around the electronic table, waiting to meet Aurora's parents. They all turned to see the small group walking through the door. Aurora stopped a few steps from the table so she could introduce everyone. "Mom, dad, Uncle Sweets, Uncle Aubrey these are the members of my team. This is Detective Danny Williams, he is Steve's usual partner and a huge fan of yours, mom. This is Chin Ho Kelly, he is my usual partner. This is Petty Officer Junior Reigns and his partner Lou Grover, who is also a huge fan of yours momma." After she introduced everyone and they said their greetings, they began the case. 

"Okay, so three skeletal remains were found in an hotel downtown. The remains are at the medical examiners office and we can assure you, Dr. Brennan, that the remains were handled with the upmost respect and nothing was compromised." Steve stated, knowing that my mother was very anal about her remains from conversations we had yesterday. 

"Thank you for the brief, Commander. I am sure that you and your team did an excellent job securing the remains." Mom told him. "I would like to examine them now." I was about to offer to drive her over to the medical examiners office when Danny and Lou volunteered, I rolled my eyes. 

Mom, dad, Uncle Aubrey, Uncle Sweets, Danny and Lou left headquarters after the briefing was over. Chin, Steve, Junior and I stayed at headquarters going over the case, trying to make sense of it. 

EN ROUTE TO MEDICAL EXAMINERS OFFICE (BOOTH's POV)

"So, how long have you worked with Aurora?" I asked, wanting to know everything about the men that work with my daughter. 

"Well, I have been on the Five-0 team for about a year. I was a SWAT Commander before joying the team." Grover said as he look back at us in the rear-view mirror. "I've had the pleasure of working with your daughter since she joined the team five years ago." Danny said as he maneuvered through the traffic. 

"How did you get Aurora to join the team?" Sweets asked, as he observed their movements. Aurora had a very lucrative career in the military. She was a Captain in the United States Army Rangers. 'The first woman to ever complete Ranger School', I thought proudly, 'like father, like daughter'. 

"We were at the beach during the first case. Chin said that he had someone in mind that could help with an undercover op. We were standing on the sand when we noticed Aurora, she was chasing a suspect into the water on a surfboard. Both of them had surfboards actually, anyway, they both rode a huge wave until Aurora was able to jump off her surfboard and tackle the suspect, mid-wave, then she swam back to shore with the suspect in a headlock." Danny finished his story before turning to look at us. "That was when we knew she would make a great addition to the team. I mean, she is like the female version of Steve, anyway." 

"What do you mean?" Sweets asked, not really understanding. 

"Its kind of hard for us to explain. You will see throughout this investigation." Grover stated. 

"Yeah, especially since they are working together on this case, by the way, what's up with that?" Danny said as he looked at Lou, who shrugged. 

"Maybe Steve is just concerned about her. I mean, the last case was difficult, you know..." Grover let it hang, not wanting to go into detail. 

"What happened during the last case?" I asked, knowing that it couldn't have been good if they were not openly talking about it. We pulled into the medical examiners parking lot and got out of the car. We began walking, Bones, Sweets, Aubrey and myself were waiting for an explanation.

Danny and Grover shared a look and hesitated before Danny began speaking. "The last case was a serial killer. He had killed three girls that had a resemblance to Aurora and dumped them along her running path. Steve insisted that Aurora and him worked together, we really didn't understand until we made the connection between their looks and the body dump location. Anyway, as a case progressed, we realized that someone needed to go undercover to draw the guy out, so naturally we thought Aurora." Danny paused and Grover began, "Well that didn't sit well with Steve. And the killer took Aurora, which made Steve go apeshit crazy. We identified the killer and search his house, we found pictures of Aurora, he had been stalking her for months." Grover paused and Danny began speaking again, "Well, Steve went all SuperSEAL and eventually we found them on the running path that Aurora used. The guy had a gun to Aurora's head, Steve was the first one up the hill and we heard a shot. Steve killed the guy before he could shoot Aurora." Danny finished as we entered the medical examiners office. 

There was a short, Hawaiian man with a white lab coat on, who introduced himself as Dr. Max Bergman. "Were you discussing the last case with Detective Booth's family?" 

"Yeah, why?" Danny asked and Max moved towards his computer. 

"Would you say that Commander McGarrett was a sniper in the military?" Max asked. I looked shocked, Aurora never told me that her boss was a sniper. 

"Yes, he hasn't come right out and said it but yeah he was sniper in the SEALs, why?" Danny asked, confused. 

"I did a re-creation of the events leading up to the suspects death and Commander McGarrett would have to have a steady hand, like a sniper, to have made the shot he did. He was over 150 feet from Aurora when he shot the suspect with his handgun. It was a perfect shot." We all looked at the re-creation on the screen. The suspect had his gun to Aurora's, my little girls, head and right before he pulled the trigger, a bullet fired from Commander McGarrett's gun hit him in the head. 

"He is a very good shot." Bones said from beside me. After that we continued on with this investigation, while I made the mental note to talk to Aurora about this incident. After Bones did the initial bone looking over, or whatever you call it, we sent samples to both the Jeffersonian and the lab at HPD. We were walking back to the car when Sweets nugged me and said, "you know Steve and Aurora could be like you and Dr. Brennan." With that he walked ahead without saying another word. 


End file.
